Dragon Quest XI - The Knight and The Dancer
by Crimson Knight Alucard
Summary: One Shot of The Luminary and Serena When Serena and Axel (Lumi) are separated from the group during an escape from Hendrick's men, they both realize their feelings for one another. But despite love blossoming, Hendrik and his men prove a dangerous situation for the budding couple. Can they both return to their friends safely, or is this finally the end of the line for our Luminary?


Dragon Quest XI - The Dancer and The Knight

When Serena and Axel are separated from the group during an escape from Hendrick's men, they both realize their feelings for one another.

But despite love blossoming, Hendrik and his men prove a dangerous situation for the budding couple.

Can they both return to their friends safely, or is this finally the end of the line for our Luminary?

Serena and Axel ran through the forest, Heliodorian knights pursue them, but were slowly lagging behind.

Eventually, Axel leads Serena to a big bush and hides there. The platoon of knights charge past them.

He watched as their torchlights fade away...they were safe for now. But now they were squished against one another.

In order to fit. They had to squeeze their bodies together to hide in the bush, and Serena felt slightly uncomfortable.

Axel himself tried to push any lewd thought from his mind, as any mental thought regarding Serena's form would cause his Hurr-Hurr to go from a slime to a metal king slime.

Slowly, he'd let her out first, the view of her lower body was quite a sight... The dancer's outfit she had on was rather revealing, but it (somehow) protected her during fights, unlike her usual robe.

However, the revealing areas of skin was enough to cause a man to grovel at her feet.

The Luminary follows suit, the cave near by was big enough to hide them for the night.

He looked outside as the fire was kept at a low level, as not to cause much light outside. It was also warm.

"This is some journey..." He began, "Hendrick pops up after the ceremony and we separate from our friends..."

She nods, "I hope Veronica is alright..."

Axel gives a sad frown... "I'm sure she's looking for us as well..."

Serena had cuddled up on his lap that night, as not to have her back freeze from the cavern walls. "If anything happened to me, she'd be in such a state... she's actually very soft inside..."

He'd raise an eyebrow. Veronica. Angry Red Riding Hood. Curses anyone who looks at her wrong, had a soft, emotional side?

Axel couldn't really imagine Veronica crying, or curling up against a corner...then again she was always beside Serena.

"Oh god..." He said as the image popped up in his head and it was sad. What if Serena and him ended up dying here and the team finds them...?

Serena sees Axel take off his Dundrasilian Helmet. "We'll be fine...! I promise no harm will come to you...!"

"I can't let everyone down...Mum, Gemma, Everyone in Cobblestone and you lot..."

Serena smiles at his words.

"You're all like a family to me..." She then gives a giggle, "Then what was that look you gave me at Gallopolis?"

Axel looks into her eyes, "Look? What look?"

Serena gives a little blush, "I saw you looking at my legs, well, my thighs...when I first wore this."

And now came the heart pumping. "O-oh...I did?"

She nods in response. "Mmhm... that's not the look of someone who's 'family'..."

Axel blushed red, "Y-You think I fancy you?? I-I mean, I do but...-"

Serena giggles, he was funny at times, and this was one of those moments. "I'm... getting a little tired..." And without asking for permission to sleep on him, she just did it straight away.

Axel was blushing, he had a nice, good looking lady on his lap, who was warm and soft and he was worrying about the whole thing.

Those legs were visible, and from the angle he saw them was just... He had to look away.

Why didn't he bring a damn bedroll with him??

Serena makes herself comfortable and rests her head on his chest. With a quiet sigh, he lies back, holding her tightly and allowing sleep to take over.

Morning eventually comes and Axel was awake to notice that Serena was gone.

"Serena...?" He calls out. No response. "Serena!?" He calls out a little louder.

She was in the entranceway. "I'm here...!" She called back in response, "It's raining heavily however... luckily I still have my dress."

She'd walk back in, it was a relief knowing she wasn't captured... "A-Axel?"

He'd look to her. She was holding her dress and he knew. "Oh..."

He'd turn his back to her, offering her some security while she changed.

Placing her dancer outfit in and covering her head with a hood, Axel handed his Dundrasilian cape to her to place it in the bag.

It was best to take it off rather than keep it on. He would put on his helmet.

Now the two trudge through the rain, heading back to the ruins of Dundrasil.

Only... There was Hendrik, blocking their path. "There is nowhere left to run, Darkspawn!"

Axel cursed himself, "If you won't let me go, at least let my...my friend go."

Serena shakes her head, "I won't leave you, Axel! I swore to protect you!"

Hendrik dismounts from his horse and his hand reaches for the hilt of his Greatsword.

"I will not be thwarted for a second time!"

Axel draws his Platinum Powersword, "Get back, Serena!"

With a thunderclap. Hendrik and Axel throw swipes, swords connect and a clinch begins with Hendrik immediately overpowering Axel, but he abruptly stops as Hendrik has Axel on the ropes.

Axel suddenly pulls away and smashes his hilt against Hendrik's chest before slamming his Greatsword down on the knight.

Hendrik raises his sword to parry just in time. "Hmph, You're finally deciding to fight now!"

Hendrik twirls and uses the momentum to swing his sword with one hand.

Axel ducks under with the sword's blade just missing his head and with a quick roll back, Axel readies his stance.

Serena could only watch helplessly as the two armoured men cross swords, one, two three. Four, five, six. Each clash setting sparks.

She heard clanking behind her. Turning around, she saw Helidorian guards run towards the duel.

She immediately gets in front of their path and they stop, "Oi! Get out of our way!" One shouts.

Serena draws her spear before looking back at Axel.

She'd turn to face them. "...No."

One guard runs at her, sword drawn and she parries him with ease and striking him from behind, another runs at her and she lunges outward with her spear, knocking the second guard down.

Hendrik continues to pressure Axel, "Damn you, Darkspawn! You are...tougher than I thought!"

Axel pushes back, "I am not the Darkspawn...!" He bites back as he now evens out the struggle.

The duel continues as Axel starts to get an upper hand. He starts parrying Hendrik's attacks and soon it's Hendrik nearing the edge of the cliff.

Serena was fighting off solders with ease, dancing and deflecting swings, they were no match for her.

Until one came from behind her and struck her back.

A cry is heard and Serena falls into her knees, her dress stained with red.

Axel freezes on the spot as he sees her gasping in pain.

Hendrik raises his sword with two hands, "Eyes to me, Darkspawn!"

Axel immediately bats away the sword with his own with one hand, "DONT. CALL ME THAT!!" Suddenly, Hendrik is struck by lightning...from the Luminary's hand.

Slamming against a boulder, he grunts as the impact was rather hard.

Axel does the same to the guards. Who are blown away, landing in trees or in bushes.

He picks up Serena, who starts to cry out in pain, then starts to run down the hill, there was a campfire in the outskirts, he'd might as well go there.

Hendrik gets up from the boulder, brushing himself off...He wondered about the Darkspawn's sudden power surge... was it that girl? "After them! Don't let them get away...!"

After fleeing from Hendrik again, Serena had the look of pain in her eyes, her hands covered her mouth as she laid on her front.

The rain began to die down. Finally...

Axel had began to heal her wound, and Serena was giving pained groans throughout.

Soon, the wound closed and was no longer an issue... Axel would lie back, "Let's just...hide here for tonight..."

Serena had to change into her dancer outfit...her dress was stained with blood and rain. "That was my best dress..."

Axel would put an arm around her...only to then hug her. "I could of lost you..."

Serena frowned sadly, "I'm sorry...but I couldn't stand by and let you get overwhelmed... I... have a duty that must be done..."

"I know..."

The two sat in silence...

"Serena...-" "Axel...I-"

Silence once more.

Axel could hear the tension between them... But he was just afraid...he had feelings for two people, Gemma and... Serena.

How would she feel if she found out he fell for someone else...?

The whole thing made him feel like he was betraying her... "Axel?" Serena spoke.

He'd look at the dancer, "Y-Yes...?"

Serena had a blush, "I hope you don't mind me saying this...but, I've been having... thoughts about you..."

He'd nod slowly, just thoughts?

"Not... normal thoughts. Lewd ones... like you hugging and kissing my legs...

He'd nod even slower, a blush creeping on his face.

Axel could see the scene play in his head already. "C-Continue."

She would shuffle a little. "We ended up-"

"Doing the Puff-Puff?"

Serena was now steaming, her face red as she'd nod. "F-Forgive me for thinking about that..."

Axel shrugged gently, "It's fine. I have my own kinks too..."

"B-But it's not right... I'm supposed to protect you. Not...not court with you..."

"It's obvious we have feelings for each other...I had seen a cabin to the south. We can hide there until tomorrow morning..."

The duo make their way to the cabin. Just in time as the rain slowly starts off once again. Serena was get blushing red as she thought about Axel and her...

The cabin was open and abandoned. But it was in good condition and hey, it even had a bed!

Serena immediately goes to it, feeling the soft bouncy mattress before kicking off her shoes, leg covering and tights before lying on her back.

Axel was...well, he was glad that the armour that a crotch guard.

Unequipping the armour and putting on his usual outfit and climbing into bed, Serena suddenly hugs him.

"Hm?!" He looks to her.

"Axel... I-I don't think I can hold my feelings back anymore..." She said

"... neither can I..." The two immediately kiss, embracing one another...

"Let's check in here...maybe they hid in here."

"Ooh! We never checked here, Darlings! I have a good feeling we'll find them here."

Serena and Axel pull away in time to see Erik and Sylvando peaking in the cabin. Erik sees the two and sweatdrops. "Well, we found them."

Sylvando looks at where Erik looked and waves at them. "Hello, Honey!"

"H-Hey guys."

Veronica opens the door, "Seren-?" she pales when she sees the two in bed.

"Veronica. I can explain."

A thundering stomp is heard from Veronica as she takes a step, her eyes shaded.

"V-Veronica?!"

Stomp, Stomp

"Sylvando!? Erik!?"

They were hiding, Serena was giving him a worrying look.

When Axel looks back at Veronica, she was right in his face, eye to eye, earning a cry of shock from the Luminary.

"How dare you!?" She cries out, grabbing his collar.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST VANISH WHENEVER YOU WANT, LEAVE US AND THEN NEVER ATTEMPT TO FIND US, ONLY TO TRY AND COURT MY SISTER- YOU GOT SOME NERVE, IF YOU WEREN'T THE LUMINARY I'D THROTTLE YOU UNTIL YOUR FACE WAS UNRECOGNISABLE!" She was now angrily shouting various swears at this point.

Axel was getting shook about like a ragdoll in the little girl's hands.

Rab came in to see the commotion, only to laugh, "Ah! I see ya have a girlfriend now? Ahh, ya lucky auld dug, you!"

Jade heard the rant from outside, "what's going on?"

Sylvando looks to Jade, "Axel Darling became a man...I think."

Erik added. "and I think Rab might have to cast Zin- Yep he's casting Zing."

Serena saw the Luminary revive only to now try to get the angry child off him. But deep down, she was happy, pulling Veronica away to hug her, "I'm glad you're safe..."

"I should be the saying the same to you...!" She's replied, "you didn't...do what I think you did?"

Axel weakly spoke, "I tried to tell you that..."

After the reunion, Axel re-equips himself and leaves the Cabin, now he was among his party. "So now that we know the Rainbough can locate the Six Orbs, how about we go on a field trip?"

Sylvando smiles, putting his hands together, "The Salty Stallion is ready to set sail, Darling!"

Rab nods, "Aye, lad! We're ready to get movin'. Bout time I get these auld bones goin'."

Veronica folds her arms, giving him rather disappointed look.

Serena and Jade smiles at her expression, and Erik puts his arm around Axel, "She'll never let you forget this, will she?"

"Nope, pretty sure she'll kill me...again." Axel replies as they make their way to the Salty Stallion.

The End.

Boy, I need to make a proper series of XI.


End file.
